Living A Nightmare
by EdwardsSoul101
Summary: Bella wakes up one day to find that Edward has disappeared. Is she sleeping, or is she living a nightmare?Bella’s POV. Set between the end of Twilight and the beginning of New Moon.
1. Disappearences

**Chapter One – Disappearances**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm bleeping angrily in my ear. Its harsh sound made my jump; I wasn't used to being woken up by an alarm since Edward started staying over. I wondered casually where he had gone. I was sure he had a valid excuse for not being here, though he would apologise far too much for it, no doubt. I quickly scanned the room, searching for a sheet of paper bearing his perfect handwriting, but my eyes only fell upon my empty dresser. My stomach twisted; that was odd. He never disappeared without leaving a note. I shivered; was it cold? As I reached to wrap my arms around myself, I realised I had fallen asleep fully clothed. Again. I should really ask Edward to let me go to sleep at a reasonable hour once in a while.

I decided instead to call him. He'd pick up right away, of course. In fact, knowing Alice, he would probably be waiting by the phone right now. I quickly typed his number into my cell phone. I dialled wrong the first time, my hands were still clumsy from having recently woken up. I hung up and started over, this time chanting the number slowly in my head to make sure I got it right. I held the phone close to my ear, anxious to hear his flawless voice. I heard the first ring, and held my breath. After the second, third and then fourth, however, I was struggling to hang on. I breathed out slowly over the fifth and sixth ring, my hands beginning to shake as I heard the final one. No-one was picking up. Why was no-one picking up? I angrily threw my phone into my jeans pocket and hurtled down the stairs. Unusually, I skipped breakfast. That could wait. Right now, the important thing was to find out exactly where Edward had gone, and why he hadn't told me.

I practically flew out of the front door, tripping over the front step as I went. I scraped my knee a little, but it really didn't hurt. I kept running until I arrived at the side of my truck. I pulled myself inside, and began to drive to the Cullens' house. My thoughts had reached a frantic level by the time I had arrived at the turnoff to their house, I was so worried about Edward. About all the Cullens, actually. I pulled up outside their house, and almost shifted instantly into reverse. I must have taken the wrong turn; there was no house here. I decided, against my gut feeling, so remain a little longer at this scene, though. I found myself recognising the patterns of the trees, the marks in the ground, and even the horizon behind where the house should be. But I couldn't be in the right place, could I? There was no house here! Their house couldn't just disappear overnight. That was impossible.

I manoeuvred the truck around so I could drive back onto a main road, and search for somewhere else, anywhere else, that could be the turning to the Cullen house. But another turning did not exist. What was happening? And _where _were they all?


	2. Panic

**Chapter Two – Panic**

I was still driving my truck back and forth along the road, looking frantically for the Cullen house. Was I going crazy? It couldn't just disappear like that.

Maybe I was just being stupid, and I was in completely the wrong place. Yes, that must have been it. I looked around for a pedestrian I could ask for directions. It was only then that I realised there were _no people around._ At all.

Finally, panic kicked in. I felt it rush over me like a cold breeze, and my hands started to shake. My thoughts were scattered; even I couldn't make sense of what I was thinking. I tried to breathe deeply to calm myself down, but getting more oxygen to my brain just seemed to make things worse. I was starting to hyperventilate when I eventually had the sense to pull over. I turned off the engine, and my hands vibrated against the steering wheel, making a slight noise in the harsh silence. I closed my eyes, and immediately saw Edward's perfect, calm face in my mind. Just his picture wasn't enough, though; of course it wasn't enough. I needed him there, next to me, holding me in his icy arms.

I wondered for a moment why I needed him so much, but the answer to that was obvious. I could not live without him; not now, not ever. And not only that, the fact that I had no idea where he was was eating me alive. What if he, or his family, was in danger? I could do absolutely nothing about it, even if that was true. Which made me shake even more.

I whispered his name, my voice shaking. I willed him to appear out of nowhere, and ask me why involuntary tears were sliding down my cheeks. But, of course, I opened my eyes and I was still alone. I called him again, louder this time. Still, I was sitting in my truck with no company except a gentle wind. I said his name again, louder this time, as if I were calling someone from the opposite end of a house. His name echoed back to me but he still didn't come. I kept yelling, my voice beginning to crack but still getting louder as I became more hysterical. I had no idea what else to do.


	3. Falling

**Chapter Three – Falling**

I had to stop. I had to stop calling his name; my throat was raw, my ears were ringing, I was panting for breath. Thing is, I didn't know how.

It was at this point, when I felt more insane than I ever had in my life (including when I started to believe that Edward was a vampire), that I felt a rush of breath in my ear. It was like someone was right next to me, breathing out deeply. I turned automatically towards the source of the breath, but there was no-one there.

I turned back and sat down, still in my truck, and tried to empty my mind. I felt that this was always a good way to calm down, just to get every thought out of your head.

Then, the rush of breath was back. But this time, it spoke. _"Bella."_

I knew that perfect, velvet voice as if I'd been listening to it every day for my entire life. It was Edward. A rush of joy made its way through me, and I turned towards him, grinning.

It just so happened that the direction Edward's voice was coming from was also the direction of the door to my truck. Which, coincidentally, was wide open. And me being me, obviously tripped over it and fell.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact as I hit the ground, but it never came. Nor did Edward's solid arms catching me. I opened my eyes, but the outside looked no different to the inside of my eyelids. Why couldn't I see anything? And why did it feel like I was still falling?


	4. Scream

**Chapter 4 – Scream**

Suddenly, the falling feeling stopped. But I didn't land on anything, I was just laying down like I had been there the whole time. I felt a cold, hard hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes and gratefully saw Edward lying next to me. I beamed at him, and he smiled back, happy to see me awake it seemed.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me. It was then that I remembered that he had disappeared, and so had his house, and that I was supposed to be hysterical. He apparently saw the panicked look on my face, so kept talking in his smooth voice.

"Were you dreaming? You were saying my name, and turning over a lot," he said gently. Oh, so that was it. I was just having a stupid nightmare…

"Yes, I was dreaming," I replied. "I think I had a nightmare."

Edward mimed being sad. "Poor Bella. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I'm alright now," I stated. Of course I was alright now; he was here. "But while I was sleeping, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."


End file.
